


The Initial Response

by veritas_st



Series: Street Kid [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, street kid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/pseuds/veritas_st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the original anon who asked for the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Initial Response

Mike sighs and rolls his shoulders, sitting back against the couch and rubbing his hands over his eyes. 

There’s bustling from the kitchen and Mike leans back, tips his head far enough back to watch Harvey moving around like he’s as perfectly as home in the kitchen as he is in the court room. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, tie off, shirt buttons open to show just enough of skin that it makes Mike’s stomach twist with need. 

It’s not the first time Mike’s had to bring work home with him, and he’d rather be here doing it on the couch whilst Harvey works next to him, or cooks, than in his tiny office. 

Harvey also gets this look on his face as he watches Mike scan the pages, a far off look that makes Mike squirm with pride. Harvey helped with everything else, but Mike got this job by himself, Mike gets the money in his bank every month. It’s not much, but it’s enough to keep him off the street, not that Harvey would let him go back there anyway. 

Sometimes Mike wonders what good he did in a previous life to get Harvey. The man’s generous and kind, although he would deny it until his dying breath. Mike is so hopelessly in love with him that sometimes he can’t breathe. He hopes Harvey never wonders if Mike really loves him or if he just feels indebted to him for helping. 

Harvey looks up from the steaks in the pans and grins briefly, a flash of teeth that stops Mike in his tracks. 

“Five minutes,” Harvey says and Mike rights himself, stands and stretches out his arms above him. Harvey’s gaze darkens slightly and Mike tugs his t-shirt back over his stomach. 

“Stop perving old man,” he quips and Harvey lifts the pan from the heat. 

“You want steaks or not?” 

“I want,” Mike replies, making his way over to the kitchen and snagging a slice of tomato from a plate. Harvey tsks under his breath and slides the steaks onto the plates. 

“Eat,” Harvey drops the pan into the sink and grabs a plate, plants a quick kiss on Mike’s lips as he walks past. 

“Yes sir,” Mike mutters, slipping into the chair in front of Harvey. Harvey blinks, but Mike catches the look of lust that flickers across his face. 

And that’s another thing about Harvey. Mike never knew how a well placed order in the bedroom would turn him into a gibbering wreck. Never realised how much he loved strong hands clamped around his wrists. Never knew how much he loved to push until the other person snapped and fucked him like he wouldn’t get another chance. But he gets that with Harvey, that and more. And sometimes Mike wants nothing more than to slip to his knees in front of Harvey and let Harvey do whatever the hell he wants to him. 

Harvey chews slowly, swallows and narrows his eyes slightly. 

“What’s up?” He asks and Mike shakes his head. 

“Nothing, just thinking,” he replies and one of Harvey’s impeccable eyebrows rises above his eye.

“That’s never good,” he says and cradles his wine glass in his hand. Mike sticks his tongue out and drops his knife and fork onto his plate. 

“Thinking about you,” he says and Harvey cocks his head to the side. “I got you something,” Mike pushes his chair out and bounds off to where he hid the small dark blue velvet box. Harvey’s twisted his chair to the side when he gets back and Mike pushes the box into his hand. 

“Mike,” there’s a warning in Harvey’s voice, a ‘Mike you shouldn’t have wasted money on me’ tone that Mike waves his hand at. 

“It’s not much, just…I wanted to.” Harvey looks up at him and hooks a finger around Mike’s belt loop, tugs him into his lap and slides a hand across his jaw. 

“You shouldn’t have,” Harvey says and draws Mike closer, brushes their lips together. Mike breathes Harvey in closer. 

“Well I did,” he says, lips moving against Harvey’s, “and you don’t even know what it is yet so shut up and open it,” he pulls away with a grin and Harvey rolls his eyes and sighs. The creak of the box lid is surprisingly loud and then Harvey looks back up at Mike. 

“Mike.” There’s nothing but pleasure in his voice now and Mike chews on his bottom lip as Harvey runs a finger over the sliver cufflinks. One engraved with an elaborate H.S. Harvey lifts the other one. “M.R.” 

Mike squirms, he wasn’t sure about the initials, about carving their relationship in stone so to speak, but Harvey’s looking at him with a mixture of ‘how did I get you in my life’ and ‘don’t you dare fucking leave me’ and he cant help but be sure he’s made a good choice. 

“You don’t have to wear them I just…” Mike’s words are cut off by Harvey’s mouth, the clatter of the box as it hits the table and Harvey’s hands in his hair, tugging his head back. He mouths at his throat and lets him go, Mike looks back down at him. 

“Why would you do that?” Harvey asks and Mike shifts, “you don’t have to get me anything Mike…I…” 

“Because I love you,” Mike replies and Harvey kisses him again, hard and demanding, licking his way into Mike’s mouth. Harvey stands, manages to keep Mike in his arms and Mike wraps his legs around Harvey’s waist. 

“Well that’s a good enough reason I suppose,” Harvey mutters against Mike’s lips, shifting him up in his arms. He’s not as young as he used to be but Mike’s still got that wiry quality to his body he had when Harvey first met him, he’s filled out a bit but he’s still skinny. 

“It’s a great reason,” Mike cuts off with a gasp as his back his the bedroom wall and Harvey’s hips drive upwards, his pant clad dick rubbing against his inner thigh. “Now,” Mike lets his head fall back against the wall and Harvey licks a line up his throat, scrapes his teeth over Mike’s chin. “Are you going to fuck me or do I have to beg? Because I know you like it when I…” Harvey drops him, presses his shoulders into the wall and kisses him hard, his tongue licking into his mouth. 

“One day,” Harvey murmurs, sliding his lips down Mike’s jaw. Mike dives his hands into Harvey’s hair, free from product and soft under his fingers. “I’m going to gag you.” 

“Promises, promises.”


End file.
